


The Narnian Princess and the Son of Adam

by alisonsfanfics



Series: Narnia Series [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisonsfanfics/pseuds/alisonsfanfics
Summary: Aurora is the daughter of one of the true Narnian royal families in the land. After losing her parents to the White Witch, Aslan takes her in and prepares her for the prophecy of Narnia to come true. Little does she know that the second prophecy of Narnia is about to come true as well.~A rewritten version of my original work on Quotev~
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Narnia Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025274
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

_Aslan's P.O.V_

I walked over to Concordia as she held her only child in her arms. The next heir to the Narnian throne. Her child was born on the break of dawn and to which they named their daughter after. I notice Aurora was not making a sound. The youngling was asleep and peaceful in her mother's arms. 

"Aslan, you are a wonderful leader," she complimented. Something was wrong from the tone of her voice.

"Thank you, Concordia," I bowed my head a little. 

"Aurora will need someone like you to train her," she sighed softly. 

"Aurora has you and Garald," I assured to her. 

"My sister fears that she would not inherent magic from us," Concordia told me.

"She would make a fine leader and warrior without magic," I said.

"You know how my sister, Jadis, is. My own sister despite Garald when she found out he had no magic and continues to despites him," she said staring into the distance.

"Your sister will learn that with or without magic, Narnia will be lead with wise and strong leaders that can protect the country in all costs," I said.

"And you think Aurora will be able to rule this country by herself?" Concordia asked me.

"Meet me with your husband at nightfall. I want to show you two something," I explain to her.

Concordia's P.O.V

Once nightfall had came, I rushed out to meet with Aslan with Garald by my side. I had my hood on as I carried Aurora in my hands. With my sister still furious with me, I could not leave my child alone. Even if we did have protection for her. I saw Aslan waiting in the forest for Garald and I. 

"What is it that you want to show us?" Garald asked him.

"I have met a young prophet and she saw Aurora's future," Aslan told us.

"How come you have not seen Aurora's future?" I asked him.

"Aurora is special Concordia," He told me. We walked to a home and a young narnian opened the door for us.

"Your highnesses," the narnian bowed to us. She rose back up before letting us all into her home. 

I looked around when we walked inside. It looked like any ordinary hut. However, I can sense the magic around us. It wasn't hard to detect like mine.

"What can you tell us about our child's future?" My husband asked as he held onto me. 

"Princess Aurora will rule Narnia when she is older," she assured to us. I sighed in relief a little. I looked up at Garald who was also relieved from the news.

"That's good," Garald said.

"However, she will not inherent her mother's magic," she told us. My eyes widen a little from the bad news.

"What?" I asked in shock. I looked down at my daughter who lied asleep peacefully in my arms.

"Her future will go on but not in Narnia," The narnian told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The princess will marry the eldest of the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve. She will guide them through Narnia to restore peace to the land."

"There will be a war?" Garald asked.

"Yes. It cannot be prevented," the narnian pointed out. I shut my eyes a little before opening them to look at my daughter. 

"My sister can never know about Aurora being mortal," I told Garald, not looking at him.

"She won't," He told me.

"But what if she finds out?" I asked worriedly.

"Then we will get through this together."

_9 Years Later_

_Aurora's P.O.V_

My mother has invited over her sister for tea which I guess was a big deal for almost everyone. I played in the garden with the nymphs as the two talked. It was fun until I heard shouting. 

"She is a mortal? It's because of him!" I heard my aunt yell out. I looked over and saw my aunt standing up with anger in her eyes. My father ran in and my aunt look at him with disgust.

"You did this!" She yelled. She shot ice at him and he fell onto the group. I gasped in shock and my mother screamed in horror. She looked at my aunt with hatred and they started to fight. I saw ice and fire collide causing me to run behind a tree. I watched as my mother fought my aunt, ruining the garden around me. 

"Aslan!" I screamed. 

My mother looked at me with worry in her eyes. My aunt took the opportunity and stabbed her in the stomach with her icicle staff. I gasped in shock and horror and my mother fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed. I ran over to her quickly. I dropped to my knees and held my mother's hand. 

"Aurora," my mother weakly admired. 

I heard a roar in the distance. I didn't want to look back. Not even for a moment. I sobbed as I stared down at my mother. 

"Aslan will take... care of you now," she said weakly. I nodded at her before she cupped my cheeks.

"Jadis, what have you done?" I heard from behind me. 

"You knew about this. Didn't you?" My aunt asked Aslan.

"Aurora, remember this. I love you... and so did your father," my mother coughed. 

"Please don't leave me," I sobbed. Her eyes started to flicker a bit before closing for good.

"Mommy!" I screamed. Aslan put his paw on my shoulder making me look over at him. I noticed that my aunt was long gone. 

"Come child. I will take you somewhere safe," He said. I nodded at him before standing up. Aslan bent down a little so he could let me climb onto his back. I looked back at my mom and father before Aslan ran off. 

He ran to a castle that I was not familiar with. I never knew about this castle until now. The moment we walked inside the gates, I saw a bunch of Narnians gathering around us. I got off of Aslan and I stood in the middle of the crowd. 

"We are sorry for your loss, your highness," one narnian apologized before bowing. I gave him a nod before looking at Aslan. I followed him inside to the castle where I sat on the steps of the thrones. 

"Aurora, your mother and father loved you and had spent their last moments protecting you," he said. 

"Now she's dead. So is my father," I said before crying. Aslan sat next to me, causing me to look at him.

"I want to avenge my mother and father."

"You will child. But anger never solves anything."

"Tell that to that-that-that White Witch!" I screamed.

"Aurora. Everything will be put into place when the prophecy is fulfilled."

"When will that happen?" I asked him.

"Soon. You must be patient my dear."

"Yes, Aslan."

"Now go rest up. You have a long time to prepare before the prophecy comes upon us," Aslan tells me. 

"Okay, Aslan," I nodded.

As Aslan started to walk off, I looked back at the thrones behind me. There were two main thrones while three were a little behind them. I stood up before walking away from it and heading over to the narnians who were waiting for me. 


	2. Chapter One: Lucy Pevensie Comes to Narnia

Aurora's P.O.V

I sat in the library, reading a book since I was on a break from practicing my fighting skills. I wanted to catch up on my reading and now was a good time. 

"Aurora, I want to speak to you," Aslan mentioned to me. I nodded before standing up and placing the book back to where it belonged. 

"Yes, Aslan?" I asked.

"I need you to travel to the lamp post and wait there," Aslan told me.

"Why must I travel to the lamp post? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. But something will happen and I need you to go there as soon as you can," Aslan told me. 

"Alright. I need to pack first," I tell him. 

"Of course. When the time comes, I need you to come back to my camp," Aslan told me.

"Is the prophecy about to happen?" I asked. 

"Yes. But I need you to go now."

I nodded at Aslan before rushing off to my room. I packed a bag and grabbed my bow and arrow before heading off to the stables to get my horse, Belle. I got her prepared before climbing onto her. 

"You ready for a trip, Belle?" I asked her. Belle neighed at me making me chuckled.

"Aurora. Please be careful. Remember what we talked about," Aslan told me.

"Do not let my anger get in my way," I repeated to what Aslan always told me.

"Good luck," Aslan told me. I smiled at him before Belle ran off. 

It took me a day to get to the lamp post. I didn't seem to mind however. Once I approached the lamp post, I saw Mr. Tummas talking to a young girl. The two looked over at me. I could see the fear in Mr. Tummus's eyes, thinking I was the White Witch.

"It's just me, Mr. Tummus," I tell him as I got off of Belle. 

"You gave me a fright princess," Mr. Tummus bowed.

"I apologize for that," I chuckle a little.

"Are you really a princess?" The young girl asked. I looked at her before looking back at Mr. Tummus.

"Is she a daughter of Eve?" I asked him. Mr. Tummus nodded making me smile.

"Indeed I am. My name is Aurora. And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Lucy Pevensie, your highness," the small girl answered, curtsying a little.

"There's no need to curtsy, Lucy. It's nice to meet you," I smiled at her. 

"You're really pretty," Lucy complimented.

"You're pretty as well."

"What brings you here, your highness?" Mr. Tummus asked.

"I was sent to come here and I understand more now," I smile, looking at Lucy. 

"May I invite you both for tea at my house?" Mr. Tummus asked us.

"I would love to have some tea with you," I smiled. 

"Well, thank you very much, but I... I probably should be getting back," Lucy mentioned.

"It's only just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines."

"I don't know," Lucy said.

"Lucy, please come join us. It is cold and we can have you back before you know it," I smiled kindly at her.

"And it's not every day that I get to make a new friend," Mr. Tummus mentioned.

"Well, I suppose I could come for a little while," Lucy said before picking up one of the packages that was on the ground. I grabbed the reigns from Belle before following the two. 

"Is that your horse?" Lucy asked me.

"Yes. I grew up with her."

"She's beautiful," Lucy complimented. Belle let out a friendly neigh making me smile.

"Belle already likes you," I tell her. 

Once we made it to Mr. Tummus's house, I hid Belle in the woods. I placed a warm blanket over her before giving her some food.

"I'll be back. Okay?" Belle nudged me a little making me give her another treat. I walked inside Mr. Tummus's home where it was nice and warm. Lucy was amazed at the house as she looked around at it. She picked up a photo of what seemed to be an older version of Mr. Tummus.

"Now that," Mr. Tummus chuckled. "That is my father."

"He has a nice face," Lucy said.

"He looks like you, Mr. Tummus," I mentioned.

"No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really."

"My father's fighting in the war," Lucy sadly said. She placed the picture back to it's original place.

"My father went away to war too," Mr. Tummus said. I looked down a little in sadness. 

"But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter," Mr. Tummus mentioned. 

"Winter's not all bad," Lucy pointed out.

"How so?" I asked her. All of my memories with winter were always bad ever since my parents died.

"There's ice skating and snowball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" Lucy said excitedly. I looked over at Mr. Tummus who looked back at me with a sad look.

"Not here," Mr. Tummus said, looking over at Lucy. He brought over the tea and treats for us. I took off my cloak before putting it over a chair. I sat down as Mr. Tummus handed us our tea. 

"We haven't had a Christmas for a hundred years here in Narnia," I sighed.

"What? No presents for a hundred years?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Always winter, never Christmas," Mr. Tummus said.

"It's been a long winter for us, Lucy," I explain to her.

"But you would have loved Narnia in summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired. And music. Oh, such music!" Mr. Tummus said.

"I remember when we had all those lovely gatherings at the palace," I added before sipping my tea a little.

"A palace?" Lucy asked me. I nodded at her.

"Oh yes. My mother and father would invite the whole kingdom for celebrations. The fauns really did have great music," I mentioned. Mr. Tummus smiled at me.

"Would... Would you like to hear some now?" Mr. Tummus asked Lucy.

"Oh yes please," Lucy smiled before taking a sip of her tea. Mr. Tummus took out his flute to play a song.

"Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Mr. Tummus asked Lucy.

"Sorry, no."

"Well, that's good. Because this... probably won't sound anything like one."

As Mr. Tummus started to play the music, I smiled as I looked over at the fire. 

"Lucy, watch the fire," I whisper to her. 

We watched as the fire started to create little scenes. I smile softly from the music but also from the visions. I slowly began to fall asleep as well as Lucy. When I woke up, it was already dark out. Lucy woke up as well and looked over at me.

"Oh, I should go," Lucy whispered. 

"It's too late for that now," Mr. Tummus said as he was sitting on his stairs, holding onto the railing. "I'm a terrible faun."

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met," Lucy said, walking over to him.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling."

"No. You can't have done anything that bad," Lucy said as she took out a small cloth to give to Mr. Tummus. He wiped some of his tears away with the cloth.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing. Oh please forgive me your highness," Mr. Tummus said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm kidnapping you," Mr. Tummus explained. I gasped in shock before bringing Lucy closer to me.

"It's the White Witch," Mr. Tummus started. 

"What about her?" I asked him.

"She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders after your mother and father passed away, princess. If any of us ever find a human other than the princess, wandering in the woods, we're suppose to turn it over to her," Mr. Tummus continued.

"But, Mr. Tummus, you wouldn't," Lucy said heartbroken. "I thought you were my friend."

"Your highness, we have to take her back to the lamp post," Mr. Tummus told me.

"No. You stay here. Clean up everything to make it seem as if we weren't here. I will take Lucy home. Not one word goes out to anyone. Understand?" I ordered. He nodded at me as I put on my cloak over Lucy.

"Come on," I tell her. I whistled for Belle to rush over. I helped Lucy get on top of Belle before climbing behind her. I rode back to the lamp post and got down.

"I got you," I tell Lucy as she got down. 

"Can you find your way back from here?" I asked her.

"I think so."

"Good."

"Will Mr. Tummus be alright?" Lucy asked me.

"He will be fine. I'll make sure of it," I tell her. 

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes. No go. Go!" I tell Lucy. She ran off making me look around. I got back onto Belle before riding back to Mr. Tummus's house. 


End file.
